<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In-Bread, Out-Bread (Shake it All About Bread) by Azdaema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445677">In-Bread, Out-Bread (Shake it All About Bread)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema'>Azdaema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Texting, Twincest, aimless conversation, platonic if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper discuss making chicken nuggets. Literally that's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In-Bread, Out-Bread (Shake it All About Bread)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554512">"STOP YOU INBREADING FUCKS."</a> by a dumbass on tumblr years ago.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703617">iMessage Skin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Codes">Azdaema Codes (Azdaema)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl class="imessage">

<h1 class="contact">Mabel</h1>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today,</b> 11:49 AM</h4>
<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>How's babysitting for Soos and Melody going?</dd>
</div>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today,</b> 1:07 PM</h4>
<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>So I made chicken nuggets for lunch</dd>
<dd>And you remember how much we used to love chicken nuggets!!!!! but when I tried one now it was just kind of bland and gross</dd>
<dd>How sad is that??!</dd>
<dd>I feel like an adult and I hate it</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>Does it help if I say texting me to lament about chicken nuggets is super un-adult?</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>maybe a little</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>I bet we could make good chicken nuggets at home if we tried</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd class="emoji">👀</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>I mean it's just bite-sized breaded chicken, right? You still like chicken and bread</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>loving this can-do spirit brobro</dd>
<dd>Also it makes you sound like antoni on queer eye</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>Making An Effort 👍</dd>
<dd>and making chicken nuggets</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>:swoon:</dd>
<dd>Oooooh can we make them dinasour shaped</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>I think the reason they can make the store bought ones shaped is because they're not actually made out of chicken, they're made out of paste</dd>
<dd>wait</dd>
<dd>Shit did I just destroy our childhood?</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>No</dd>
<dd>Maybe a little</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>We could take real chicken and grind it up??</dd>
<dd>It works for hamburgers. Mix in onion and stuff</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>I can't decide if onion would be good, or if it would be sacrilegious to the spirit of chicken nuggets</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>If they have onion but are dinosaur shaped, would that be a fair trade?</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>yes</dd>
<dd class="emoji">🦕🦖</dd>
<dd>ALL THE SHAPES!!</dd>
<dd class="emoji">🦚🦑🪐</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>That seems ambitious</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>Bread on the outside! Bread on the inside!</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>If the bread was on the inside the chicken would dry out</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>beef jerky is good</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>Fair point</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>CHICKEN NUGGET CINNAMON ROLLS!!!</dd>
<dd>bread on the inside AND the outside</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>To what ends?</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>Defying chicken-bread roles</dd>
<dd>why does the bread always have to be on the outside, shielding the chicken from the drying heat of the oven?? Doesn't bread deserve to be protected sometimes too</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>Can't argue with that</dd>
</div>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today,</b> 3:47 PM</h4>
<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>Wait so were you actually serious about making chicken nuggets?? I'm at the store now, should I buy some chicken?</dd>
</div>

<h4 class="time">
<b>Today,</b> 4:21 PM</h4>
<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd>yes get chicken</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>Mabel we've talked about this</dd>
<dd>When I say "I'm at the store NOW" you can't reply half an hour later still asking for stuff</dd>
</div>

<div class="out">
<dt>Dipper</dt>
<dd>but yeah I got chicken</dd>
</div>

<div class="in">
<dt>Mabel</dt>
<dd class="emoji">💖💖💖</dd>
</div>


</dl>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I think this is the first time ever I've had an idea, written a thing, and posted it all in the same day? This is a testament to how that is a pretty questionable practice. But you know how it is—you see a years-old post where someone who can't spell complains about incest, and then your imagination takes off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>